O Grande Dia
by Isa Kagome
Summary: Kagome Higurashi vai tr seu grande dia! primeiro vao axar q o grande dia e....... mas dps............... UHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAU o.O O.o xD


**O Grande Dia**

**Era uma bela manha em Tókio, Kagome tinha acordado muito animada pois ela tinha conseguido passa dar 8 serie claro, fazendo provas de recuperação, mas ela não queria saber estava feliz mesmo porque havia passado e faltava apenas 1 dia para sua formatura! Ela mal podia esperar e ela queria trazer os amigos dela da era feudal, em breve se formaria e queria convidar todos os seus amigos da outra era**

**Kag: Acho melhor ir agora que e cedo e ir convidar InuYasha e os outros espero que eles aceitem vir **

**Kagome desce para a cozinha e fala com sua mãe que vai ir para a Era Feudal convidar seus amigos**

**Chegando na Era Feudal Kagome vai ate o vilarejo da vovó Kaede**

**Kag:Oi gentiii! **

**San: Ola Kagome!**

**Mir:Ola Srt.Kagome**

**Kae:Ola Kagome**

**Shi:Oiiiiiii Kagomeeee**

**Kag: Genti gostaria de convidar voces para irem na minha formatura! e amanha**

**San: Kagome você esqueceu que só você e o InuYasha podem passar pelo posso?**

**Kag:E mesmo eu me esqueci...**

**Mir: Srt. Kagome nao se importe em não nos convidar estaremos bem aqui**

**San: e Kagome va só você e o InuYasha**

**Shippou quase chorando porque queria ir**

**Shi: EU QUERO IR**

**Kag:Shippou sinto muito mas não você não passa para a minha era**

**Shi:esta bem Kagome mas depois me conta tudo ta?**

**Kag: Claro Shippou dando um sorriso**

**Kag: InuYasha você quer ir? olhando para ele com os olhos brilhando**

**Inu:Bah não sei Kagome...**

**Kag:Por Favor! pedindo com os olhos brilhando**

**Sango,Mirok,Shippou e Kaede saem da Cabana e deixam o doisa resolverem a situação,Depois que eles saem Kagome chega bem perto de InuYasha e diz:**

**Kag:Você vai?-ela sussurra**

**InuYasha fica vermelho**

**Inu:Esta bem Kagome...**

**Indo ate Sango,Mirok,Shippou e Kaede Kagome diz:**

**Kag:o InuYasha aceitou vir comigo estamos indo agora esta bem?**

**San:Claro Divirtam-se**

**Mir:Ate mais**

**Shi: Tichau **

**Kae:Adeus **

**Quando os dois caminhavam ate o poço InuYasha observava Kagome ele pensava nos lindos cabelos negros caídos no ombro da menina aqueles olhos escuros sempre brilhantes aquela pele branquinha e delicada... ele sentia um frio na barriga ele queria ter aquela garota sempre perto dele...**

**Chegando na casa de Kagome...**

**Souta: Oiii InuYashaaaaaa que bom que você veio vai poder jogar vídeo-game comigoooo**

**Kag: Nada disso Souta! O InuYasha veio para minha formatura! E nos vamos sair para comprar o terno (o inu e chique XD) do inu **

**Inu:i-inu? vermelho**

**Kag:inu eu vou falar com a mamae que estamos saindo**

**Inu:e-esta bem Kagome**

**Souta:Que intimidade sua e da minha mana ne ''inu'' se precisar de ajuda quando for pedir ela em namoro pode me chamar! virando as costas e indo jogar vídeo-game XD**

**Inu:Me... me declarar? Que bobagem do Souta eu e a Kagome namorando? Será...**

**Neste momento Kagome chega**

**Kag:inu vamos?**

**Inu:esta bem Kagome...**

**Os dois andaram a cidade inteira procurando o terno ate que chegaram em uma loja e InuYasha estava vetido de terno preto!**

**Kag:Inu... InuYasha como você esta lindo...**

**Inu:O-Obrigado Kagome vermelho**

**Kag:Eu achei este terno perfeito! você quer levar este inu?**

**Inu:Ora Kagome tanto faz**

**Kag:Então ta vai ser este! **

**Ao entardecer...**

**Depois de comprarem o terno no caminho de volta a casa de Kagome eles pararam em uma lanchonete**

**Kag:Como estão as batatinhas inu?**

**Inu:Estão Ótimas Kagome!**

**Kag:que bom inu**

**Inu:Kagome...**

**Kag:O que foi?**

**Inu:Por que esta me chamando de ''inu''?**

**Kag:Se você não queria era só ter falado InuYasha**

**Inu:Não e isto e que eu... eu...**

**Kag:Você o que?**

**Inu:Sabe com você me chamando de ''inu'' parece que agente e namorado**

**Kag:Ta bom já vi que você quer que eu pare de te chamar assim! **

**Neste Momento chegam as amigas de Kagome: Yuka,Ayume e Eri**

**Eri:Oii Kagome**

**Yu:Oie Kagome!**

**Ay:Ola Kagome**

**Eri:Esse e seu namorado?**

**Yu:Apresenta ele pra gente Kagome**

**Ay:Queremos conhecer ele**

**Kag:n-namorado?**

**Eri:e Kagome ele e seu namoradoo certo?**

**Kag:e-eu...**

**Ayume,Eri e Yuka já estavam conversando com InuYasha**

**Yu:Oi como você se chama?**

**Ay:A quanto tempo você e a Kagome estão namorando?**

**Eri:FALA!**

**Inu:eu me chamo InuYasha e eu e a Kagome não Kagome tapa a boca de InuYasha**

**Eri:O que foi Kagome?**

**Kag:Meninas nos temos que ir em bora temos um monte de coisas para fazer, tichau!**

**Ay:tichau**

**Yu:Tichau Kagome**

**Eri:Ate mais!**

**Kag:ai essa foi por pouco!**

**Inu:Porque elas acham que eu sou seu namorado?**

**Kag:Esquece isto inu quer dizer InuYasha**

**Inu:Esta bem mas Kagome pode me chamar de inu ta?**

**Kag:Esta bem inu e da um beijo no rosto dele**

**Inu:a-a-a... vermelhaooooo**

**Kag:Vamos para casa?**

**Inu:sim...**

**Chegando na casa de Kagome...**

**Sou:Nossa como vocês demoraram! Souta cochicha com InuYasha**

**Sou:Rolo algum beijo?**

**Inu:aaaaa que bobeira menino!**

**Kag;Meninos eu vou subir para tomar banho**

**Inu:esta bem**

**Sou:Agora joga vídeo-game comigo?**

**Inu:Claro Souta**

**Sou:valeu InuYasha!**

**Inu:Você vão ver Souta eu ganho de você!**

**Depois de 30 minutos Kagome desce (banho demorado xD)**

**Kag:Oi meninos! **

**Inu:Você domorou Kagome**

**Sou:Ela demora mesmo se deixar fica 2 horas tomando banho**

**Kag:Souta!**

**Inu:hahaahhahaahahahahahaha**

**Kag:SENTA!**

**Inu:Kagome porque você fez isso? irritado**

**Kag:Você mereceu!**

**Inu:Humf**

**Kag:Souta ''me empresta o inu''**

**Sou:Não!**

**Kagome já tinha levado InuYasha**

**Kag:InuYasha minha formatura**

**Inu:oq que tem?**

**Kag:Você vai ter que usar algo na cabeça!**

**Inu:a não Kagome!**

**Kag:SIM INU-YASHA!**

**Inu:a Kagome eu não quero**

**Kag:mas InuYasha não tem jeito você vai ter que usar, se não quiser que descubram que você e um hanyou!**

**Inu:Kagome ninguém vai perceber minhas orelhas**

**Kag: ¬¬**

**Inu: o.o**

**Kag:nem rola InuYasha! Você tem que usar e pronto! u.ú''**

**Inu:Você não me manda!**

**Kag:eu sei InuYasha mais você vai usar algo na cabeça e pronto!**

**Inu: u.ú**

**Kag:Vamos sair agora InuYasha para irmos comprar um chapéu ou uma cartola sei lá agente vê no caminho**

**Inu:Mas Kagome agente acabou de voltar, já vamos sair de novo?**

**Kag:aham **

**Inu:o.O**

**Kag:Vamos InuYasha já são 20:30 daqui a pouco as lojas fecham!**

**Kagome já vai puchando InuYasha**

**Inu:Espere Kagome**

**Kag:Não! Temos que ir logo!**

**Os dois saem e andam pela rua olhando a lua q estava LINDA! (ai q romântico )**

**Kag:InuYasha olha a lua que linda**

**Inu:Tem rasao Kagome, mas a lua da outra era e mais bonita hehehe**

**Kag:E você ta certo InuYasha a lua de lá e mesmo lin... não a lua de lá e perfeita! Não só a lua como o céu todo!**

**Inu: **

**Kag:**

**Kag:Olha uma loja de chapéus ali InuYasha!**

**Inu:a não...**

**Kag:Não reclama e bem capaz de ser a única loja aberta de chapéus!**

**Inu:eu tenho que usar mesmo chapéu?**

**Kag:CLARO!**

**Inu:tabem então vamos logo com isso**

**Kag:ok**

**Eles vêem alguns chapeis e InuYasha não gosta de nenhum (xD)**

**Kag:Olha InuYasha este e lindo!**

**Inu:Não gostei Kagome**

**Kag:Mas você não gostou de NENHUM!**

**Inu:Eu sei mas o que posso fazer se estes chapeis são feios?**

**Kag:o.O sen...**

**Inu:Olha Kagome este e o menos feio!**

**Kag:Então vai ser este! **

**Inu:Kagome eu vou usar isto só amanha ne?**

**Kag:aham**

**Kag: Moça... quer dizer srt.Umi Riuuzaki quero levar este aqui**

**Umi:Claro! Vocês tem certeza de que vai ser este?**

**Kag:Temos **

**Umi:Então esta bem e 15$**

**Kagome paga e olha bem para Umi**

**Kag:Srt.Umi Riuuzaki eu não te conheço de algum lugar?**

**Umi:Bem acho que você lembra de mim eu estou na mesma classe que você ''**

**Kag:o.O**

**Kag:Me desculpa Umi Riuuzaki eu não estava lembrando '' **

**Umi:Pode deixar, e você esta animada para a formatura? **

**Kag:Claro!**

**Umi:Que bom eu também estou muito animada!**

**Umi:Voce veio compra um chapéu para o seu namorado?**

**Kag:n-namorado? O.O**

**Umi:e vocês são namorados não são?**

**Kag:NÃO! Eu e o InuYasha somos a-m-i-g-o-s**

**Umi:aham sei hehehehehe**

**Kag: vermelha**

**Kag:e verdade Umi**

**Umi:Kagome e assim que começa sabia? Começa como ''amigos''**

**Kag:o.O e você Umi tem namorado?**

**Umi:Tenho, ele vai na nossa formatura **

**Kag:Que bom! **

**Kag:Acho melhor eu ir indo, o InuYasha esta me olhando atravessado, ele ta com mau-humor porque ele odeia estas coisas de roupas sociais aiai este não tem jeito**

**Umi: ''**

**Kag:Bem Tchau Umi agente se vê amanha **

**Umi:Tchau Kagome! **

**Kag:Vamos para casa InuYasha**

**Inu:Já tava na hora!**

**Kag: "**

**Chegando em casa, **

**(gente eu não sei o nome da mãe da Kagome por isso na fala dela vai ter mãe na frente)**

**Mãe:KAGOME! Isto são Horas de chegar em casa?**

**Kag:Calma mãe são só 22:00**

**Mãe:Só?**

**Kag:e ta todo mundo aqui de casa acordado! E porque você esta brigando comigo se eu cheguei san e salva em casa?**

**Mãe:Poderia ter acontecido algum acidente!**

**Kag:Mãe mas não aconteceu! O InuYasha esta aqui comigo! Ele me protege você sabe disso!**

**Mãe:Eu sei mas e que eu fico preocupada!**

**Kag:Mãe não precisa ficar preocupada eu sou responsável não sou?**

**Mãe:E minha filhota **

**Kag: mãe eu vou ficar aqui em baixo ta?**

**Mãe:Esta bem só não demore muito,o Souta e o vovo acabaram de subir para dormir e eu vou subir agora também, não esqueçam de apagar as luzes**

**Kag:esta bem mamãe eu não vou esquecer**

**Mãe:Boa Noite filha, Boa Noite InuYasha**

**Kag:Boa noite mãe!**

**Inu:Boa noite sr.Higurashi**

**Kag:InuYasha voce vai estar lindo amanha! **

**Inu:hunf**

**Kag:InuYasha você já viu minha roupa?**

**Inu:Não Kagome, me mostra?**

**Kag:Não,você vai ver amanha como ela e **

**Inu:Kagome vocês humanos são muito estranhos sabia?**

**Kag:hehehe -**

**Inu:"**

**Kag:Eu vou subir to com sono você vem?**

**Inu:aham**

**Os dois subiram e foram dormir**

**Kag:Boa Noite InuYasha**

**Inu:Boa Noite Kagome**

**Os dois dormiram e logo de manha toca o despertador de Kagome**

**Triiiiiiitriiiiiiitriiii (que barulho de despertador mais tosco xD)**

**Inu:AAAAAAAA e o Narak!**

**Kag:Calma InuYasha e só meu despertador!**

**Inu:o-oq?**

**Kag:meu despertador, eu esqueci de desliga ele """**

**Inu:Essa coisa me acordou pra NADA?**

**Kag:e ""**

**Inu:Kagome essa coisa JÁ ERA!**

**Kag:para InuYasha,você não vai quebrar meu despertador!**

**Inu:Claro que vou! Essa coisa idiota me acordou ATOA!**

**Kag:e mais foi sem querer! Eu que não desliguei o despertador**

**Inu:Esta bem, mas Kagome eu to com fome**

**Kag:Então vamos tomar café da manha **

**Inu:EBAAAAAAA!**

**Kag:**

**Os dois chegam na cozinha mortos de fome**

**Kag:Mãe to com fome, o café já ta pronto?**

**Mãe:Claro minha filha e hoje e um dia especial ne? **

**Kag:E mamãe **

**Mãe:hoje eu fiz um café da manha especial!**

**Kag:valeu mãe**

**Mãe:de nada filha**

**Quando as duas olham InuYasha estava devorando o café da manha**

**Kag:i-inu-yasha? Você devorou metade do café da manha!**

**Inu:ah Kagome eu to com fome**

**Kag:e eu percebi**

**Inu:Kagome venha comer esta muito bom! falando de boca cheia**

**Kag:InuYasha não fale de boca cheia!**

**Inu:Vem Kagome**

**Os dois comem T-O-D-O o café da manha xD**

**Kag:Eu estou satisfeita**

**Inu:Kagome voce não comeu quase nada**

**Kag:E porque eu não tava com tanta fome assim**

**Inu:Voce perdeu tava uma delicia!**

**Kag:que bom que você gostou**

**Inu:a comida e uma Delicia sr.Higurashi**

**Mãe:Obrigada InuYasha**

**Sou:InuYasha vem jogar vídeo-game comigo**

**Inu:eu não sei...**

**Kag:InuYasha pode jogar com ele,eu vou estar lá fora**

**Inu:Tabom Souta eu jogo com voce, mas prepare-se eu vou ganhar!**

**Sou:Vai sonhando InuYasha!**

**Kagome sai e vai ate a arvore sagrada na sua casa, ela olha e pensa em tudo que aconteceu desde o dia que ela atravessou o poço e foi para a outra era, ela pensava quando ela conheceu InuYasha e os outros como tudo aconteceu, ela pensava porque estava apaixonada por InuYasha será porque ele era corajoso?bonito?forte? ou apenas porque ela o amava muito, e também em Kikyou... InuYasha amava Kikyou e Kagome sofria com aquilo mas ela nunca desistiria de InuYasha, NUNCA! e neste momtento que tudo vinha sua cabeça ela estava chorando pelas coistas boas e as coisas ruins, neste instante InuYasha sai da casa de Kagome gritando**

**Inu:O Souta Trapaceou! Não valeu quando o cara me deu o poder! . **

**Ele olha para Kagome**

**Inu:K-Kagome voce esta chorando!**

**Kag:Não InuYasha e só meu olho ta ardendo e isso**

**Inu:Kagome voce acha que eu sou troxa?**

**Kag:o.O claro que não InuYasha ''**

**Inu:Então porque acha que eu vou acreditar nisso?**

**Kag:Dexa quieto InuYasha, er...er... quem ganhou no jogo?**

**Inu:O Souta ¬¬,MAS ELE ROUBOU!**

**Kag:ahuahuahahau o Souta e muito bom em vídeo-game ''**

**Inu: . só que ele roubou um monte de vezes!**

**Kag:'' **

**Inu:VOCE ESTA DUVIDANDO DE QUE O SOUTA ROUBOU DE MIM KAGOME!**

**Kag:Claro que não InuYasha ''**

**Inu:hunf!**

**Kag:Vamos dar um passeio InuYasha? **

**Inu:PASSEIO? Voce ta maluca já vai escurecer e voce tem que se aprontar!**

**Kag:O.O E MESMO EU ME ESQUECI! e ela sai atropelando o InuYasha e e entra na casa fazendo a maior bagunça xD**

**Inu:Agora ta com pressa . **

**Kag:InuYasha voce também tem que se aprontar!**

**Inu:e mesmo ele vai andando devagar e de muito mau-humor xD**

**Passado algum tempo Kagome e InuYasha já estavam prontos e a mãe de Kagome já estava pronta a muuuiiiittooooo tempo e Souta também xD**

**Kag:Kagome Grita la do segundo andar Estou Pronta! eu to descendo!**

**InuYasha já estava esperando ela na porta e viu Kagome descendo as escadas ele ficou paralisado ela estava LINDAAAAA(tem q ser maiúsculo msm u.u)**

**Inu:K-Kagome... como esta linda... vermelhoooo**

**Kag:vermelhaObrigada InuYasha... você também esta lindo...**

**Inu:O-Obrigado...**

**Sou:Vocês vão ficar ai nessea lerdeza ou vamos logo!**

**Kag:O.O Claro Souta vamos indo**

**Inu:E Sim, er.. o logar fica muito longe?**

**Kag:Fica um pouco porque?**

**Inu:Então eu levo voce!**

**Kag:o.O, CLARO QUE NÃO INUYASHA! Vamos de carro! u.u**

**Inu:Mas porque? Eu vou muito mais rápido u.u**

**Kag:Mas vamos de carro, venha logo InuYasha! vai puxando o inu**

**Inu:o.o**

**todos entram no carro e adivinhem qm vai dirigir?**

**Kag:Vovo naun faca isso!**

**Inu:E hj q vamos morrer**

**Mãe:Papai pode deixar eu mesma dirijo (a mãe da kagome sabe dirigi? o.O)**

**Sou:Mãe não quero morreee T.T não dexa o vovo mata agente!**

**Mãe: '', olha pai pode deixar q eu mesma dirijo empurrando o pai (vovo de kagome e souta)**

**Vovo:Ei espera ai eu sei dirigir!**

**a mãe fica com o domínio do volante xD e vai para o local da formatura**

**Kag:Aiiiiiiiii estou tão animadaaaaa **

**Inu:Não acredito que eu estou vestido assim e ridículo! . **

**Kag:Para de bobagem voce esta lindo! **

**Inu:vermelho mas logo desfarca**

**Kag:tsc..tsc..tsc.. vc não tem mesmo jeito InuYasha! u.u**

**Inu:Ora sua...**

**Mãe:Chegamos!**

**Sou:Mãe q horas termina?**

**Inu:Eu tenho mesmo q ficar com estas roupas!**

**Kag:Vamos entrar logo! Eu tenho q ficar em um lugar onde esta todos os formandos (naun sei se escreve assim xD)**

**Mãe:Kagome acho q e por ali estou vendo a Yuka ali**

**Kag:Valeu mae! to indo la**

**Inu:O.O**

**Vovo:Vamos logo temos q pegar um lugar próximo ao palco**

**Mãe:Tem lugares ali! Vamos logo!**

**Sou:aiai acho que eu vou dormir na hora da formatura**

**Inu:Esperem! **

**Todos vão para as poltronas e se acomodam e ficam sentados esperando xD**

**Passado MUIIIIITTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tempo começou a entrada dos formandos da 8 serie ai um homem foi falando os nomes**

**-Aiume**

**-Ami**

**-Ayame**

**-Ayume**

**-Azume**

**- Buyou (xD)**

**-Byuke**

**-Daisuke**

**-Daren**

**-Daichi**

**-Emiko**

**-Eryon**

**-Fuyuka**

**-Funay**

**-Genkai**

**-Gitsuima(naun liguem pelo nome e pq foi o primeiro q me veio a kbeca '')**

**-Hao**

**-Haynin**

**-Itsuima**

**-Iamy**

**-Jim**

**-Juntsi**

**-Kagome (a estrela da formatura XD)**

**-Keiko**

**-Lanyu**

**-Lamysa**

**-Miaka**

**-Miome**

**-Nyka**

**-Natsui**

**-Onue**

**-Onytsa**

**(P naun vai tr '')**

**-Quinue**

**-Quamia**

**-Riny**

**-Rioki**

**-Sunae**

**-Setsiume**

**-Tomoyo**

**-Tsukinai**

**-Umi**

**-Ukaiji**

**(V naun tm pq minha imaginação e ruim '')**

**-Xiaouiu**

**-Xiuka**

**-Zaimy**

**Depois de ter falado todos os nomes os formandos estavam passando pelo correndor e seguindo ao palco, os alunos se sentaram nas cadeiras q tinham para q eles sentassem**

**Kagome estava anciosa e mal podia esperar para receber seu diploma o coodernador da escola foi chamando os alunos um por um ate q ele disse: ''Kagome Higurashi'' Kagome foi toda emocionada e feliz XDela pegou o diploma e saiu pela escada q havia no kanto to palco como todos os outros q já tinham recebido o diploma, Kagome se dirigiu ate sua família q estava esperando ela**

**Kag:Mãe eu to tão felizzzzzzz**

**Mãe:Que bom minha filha! **

**Vovo:E Minha netinha **

**Sou:ebaaaa agora agente vai em boraaaa**

**Kag:Souta seu pirralho...**

**Mãe:Sem brigas hj!**

**Kag:ok,principalmente pq hj e um dia especial pra mim**

**Sou:td bem...**

**Kag:Ei espera ai cadê o InuYasha? O.O**

**Vovo:Ele estava aqui atraz de mim agora!**

**Kag:Ele estava atraz de voce? Ele me viu receber o diploma?**

**Vovo:Claro q viu Kagome!**

**Kag:Então onde q ele foi!**

**Vovo:Eu não sei**

**Kag:Então vamos procurá-lo agora!**

**Sou:O.O**

**Kag:Vamos logo! e se ele se perdeu!**

**Kagome sai correndo pra procurar InuYasha**

**Onde será que ele estava? Será que estava bem? Kagome saiu perguntando se haviam visto um garoto de terno preto com um chapéu preto,mas haviam vários garotos assim q as pessoas viam naquele dia, Kagome estava desisperada procurando InuYasha pelo auditório da escola e resolveu procura pela escola ate achar InuYasha.**

**Passou algum tempo q Kagome estava procurando InuYasha ate q o viu perto da cantina**

**Kag:InuYasha! encontrei vc! **

**Inu:Kagome oq esta fazendo aki!**

**Kag;Oras vim te procurar! Vc sumiu derrepente! Pq saiu de la sem avisar!**

**Inu:Eu estava afim de sair dakele lugar cheio de gente! La e muito quente e tb e muito barulhento!**

**Kag:Mas pq não avisou que estava saindo de la!**

**Inu:Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações Kagome!**

**Kag:Ótimo InuYasha! só vim te procurar pq estava preocupada com vc!**

**Inu:Não precisa se preocupar comigo!**

**Kag:Não acredito q estou discutindo com vc no dia da minha formatura!**

**Inu:Vamos em bora Kagome**

**Kag:Ir em bora? pra onde?**

**Inu:pra Sengoku Jidai!**

**Kag:o-oq? Eu não vou ir para la agora! **

**Inu:AAAAA ENTAO VAMOS QDO!**

**Kag:Iremos amanha de manha!**

**Inu: . **

**Kag:Vamos voltar par o auditório ok? **

**Inu:Ta bom**

**Kagome pega na mão de InuYasha ele fica vermelhooo e os dois vão para o auditório**

**Kag:Encontrei o InuYasha **

**Mãe:Q bom! Onde ele estava?**

**Kag:Perto da cantina**

**Vovo:Kagome vc não vai comemorar com os outro formandos?**

**Kag:Claro! **

**Souta estava dormindo em pe xD**

**Kag:InuYasha vc vem comigo! **

**Inu:o.o mas pq eu enho q ir!**

**Kag:er...er... Para voce ver as minhas amigas!**

**Inu:Quem disse q eu quero!**

**Kag:Ah!InuYasha faz isso por mim! Só hoje em em em emmmmm!**

**Inu:AH! Ta bom! Eu vou!**

**Kag:YESSSSSS! Arigato gozaimasu InuYasha **

**Inu:ta,ta bom**

**Kag:-**

**Kagome leva InuYasha ate onde estão as suas amigas**

**Kag:Hey meninas! **

**Eri:Oii Kagome! Esse e aquele garoto q agente encontrou outro dia com vc!**

**Yu:E ele sim! **

**Ay:Kagome vc trouxe ele! Q bom!**

**Kag:''**

**Kag:Bem vcs já se conhecem**

**Inu:Ei vocês são aquelas meninas de outro dia**

**Ay:e!**

**As amigas de Kagome puxam ela para um canto**

**Eri:Kagome vc tem certeza q ele não e mais que um amigo pra vc!**

**Yu:Ele parece gostar mt de vc Kagome**

**Ay:Oque vc axa Kagome?**

**Kag:Ah meninas o InuYasha não me ama nem nada assim ''**

**Ay:Tem certeza!**

**Yu:E Kagome ele pode gostar de verdade de vc mas e tímido demais para dizer**

**Eri:Elas tem razão!**

**Kag:O.O**

**Kagome pensava,será mesmo q o InuYasha de ama!não, não pode ser!**

**Eri:Ei Kagome vc esta sonhando!**

**Ay:ele deve estar sonhando com o InuYasha -**

**Yu:como o amor e lindo -**

**As Três suspiraram**

**Kag:Meninas parem com isso '' q tal voltarmos para a festa ein!**

**Eri:Esta bm ¬¬**

**Ay:Ela sempre escapa**

**Yu:ai ai ai**

**As meninas voltam para a festa...**

**Inu:Kagom pq demorou tanto!**

**Kag:nadinha naun InuYasha '''''''''''''''''**

**Inu: ¬¬**

**Kag:Hey, InuYasha**

**Inu:oq foi Kagome?**

**Kag:Oque vc mais gosta em mim?**

**Inu:Oras Kagome q tipo de pergunta idiota e essa! ¬¬**

**Kag:Só responda InuYasha**

**Inu:hummm ora q vc qr saber? Kagome vc ta muito estranha ¬¬ ta me olhando de um jeito...**

**Kag:Que isso InuYasha! e só imaginação sua ''**

**Inu:Voce axa q eu sou idiota!**

**Kag:bm,na verdade sim o.O xD**

**Inu:OQQQQQQQQQ! **

**Deu um berro q todos ouviram xD**

**Kag:InuYasha pq vc gritou!**

**Inu:Kagome,sua idiota como ousa falar q eu sou idiota!**

**Kag:ue vc perguntou u.u**

**Inu:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR,VC ME PAGA!**

**Kag:InuYasha naun faz escandalo ta todu mundo olhando!**

**Depoi de muito tempo já era 2:30 da manha e Kagome já estava cansada e qria voltar para casa, por isso ela fez isso xDDDDD**

**No carro... **

**Kagome deita no ombro de InuYasha e faz ele ficar corado -**

**Inu:Ka-kagome?**

**Kagome se aconchegou junto de InuYasha**

**Kag:como vc esta quentinho InuYasha...**

**Inu fika vermelhinhu q nem uma pimenta o.O xD**

**Inu:...**

**Passaram-se uns minutos e ele chegaram em ksa**

**Inu:Hey Kagome chegamos...**

**Kagome acorda com os olhos meio abertos e meio fechados**

**Kag:Já chegamos?**

**Inu:Já...**

**Kagome se levanta e sai do carro**

**Todos entram em casa e vão para suas camas**

**No quarto de Kagome...**

**Kag:Hey, InuYasha...**

**Inu:Oque foi Kagome?**

**Kag:Vc não vai dormir?**

**Inu:Só vou dormir depois q vc dormir...**

**Kag:Mas porque InuYasha?**

**Inu:Ora Kagome se naun quizer eu vou embora!**

**Kag:Não InuYasha! me desculpe...**

**Kag:InuYasha pq vc não dorme na minha cama?**

**Inu:C-como assim?**

**Kag:Bobão sei oq esta pensando,eu naun vou fikr com vc na cama, vc dorme na minha cama e eu durmo no sofá la de baixo **

**Inu:Claro que não Kagome! Não vou deixa-la dormir no sofá, apesar de não saber oq e isto,vc vai dormir na sua cama mesmo!**

**Kag:esta bm InuYasha,mas onde vc vai dormir?**

**Inu:aki**

**Kag:aki?**

**Inu:E! vou fikar aki para vijia-la a noite**

**Kag:'''''''''''**

**Kagome da um beijo no rosto de InuYasha**

**Kag:Boa Noite InuYasha **

**Inu corado**

**Inu:Boa noite kagome-chan **

**Kagome se deita em sua cama maciaaaaaa e dorme rapidinhu, InuYasha só ficava observando ela com kra de qm nunca viu antes**

**Inu:Kagome... como vc e lida qdo esta dormindo...**

**Kagome dormindo fala**

**Kag:InuYasha...Osuwari!**

**Inu:Ora Kagome Sua...**

**Ai ele olha para ele e vê a beleza em pessoa xDDD**

**Inu:Hummm Boa Noite...**

**No outro dia de manha...**

**Kagome acorda olha para os lados e não vê InuYasha**

**Kag:InuYasha! onde vc esta! Ele deve ter desido pra tomar café da manha **

**Kagome desce e vai ate a cozinha e procura InuYasha mas ele naun esta la o.o xD**

**Kag:Onde será q ele foi! Hey InuYasha onde vc esta?**

**Ninguém responde...**

**Kag:Hummm não tem ninguém em casa, nem o vovo,nem o soute e nem a mamãe ae e mamãe foi trabalhar '' mas o Souta não tem aula hoje e o vovo não sai de casa aos sábados devem estar la fora junto do InuYasha -**

**Kagome sai de sua casa e procura o ''pessoal'' la fora **

**Kag:Hey InuYasha,vovo e Souta vcs estão ai?**

**Sou:KAGOMEEE O INUYASHA TA CORRENDO ATRAZ DE MIM ELE VAI ME MATAAAAAAAAAAR AAAAAAAAA**

**Kag:o.o'' oq esta acontecendo aki!**

**Vo:seu amigo cachorro qr matar o Souta!**

**Kag: INUYASHA OSUWARI! (pra qm não sabe Osuwari e Senta)**

**InuYasha cai de kra no chão e faz uma marca no chão dele o.O**

**Inu:pke vc isso kagome!**

**Kag:q idéia e essa de matar o Souta!**

**Inu:Esse pirralho me xamo de cara de cachorro **

**Kag:SOUTA! ¬¬**

**Sou:o''''**

**Kag:-.-'''**

**Inu:Kagome hj voltamos para a Sengoku!**

**Kag:Esta bem InuYasha**

**Inu:Vamos agora!**

**Kag:Agora? O.O**

**Inu:eh! Olha eu fikei aki nessa era por dias, agora vc vm cumigo!**

**Kag:--'' então dexa eu trocar de roupa não vou ir para a Sengoku de pijama**

**Inu:Esta bem,mas ande logo!**

**Kag:ok**

**Kagome vai para o quarto toca de roupa e volta em 10 minutos o.o**

**Inu:VC DEMOROU KAGOME! EU IA ATE SUA JANELA PRA PODE TE TRAZE LOGO**

**Kag:Que bom q naun foi!**

**Inu:pke?**

**Kag:eu tava trocando de roupa sr. Inteligente -.-''**

**Inu: **

**Kag:Vovo eu já estou indo diga a mamãe que fui para a Sengoku esta bm?**

**Vo:Esta bem Kagome, eu vou ligar para a escola e falar q voce esta com rinite**

**Kag:-.-''''''''''''''''''' VOVO! Não da pra fala só que eu to de cama! **

**Vo:Humm não**

**Kag:COMO ASSIM NÃO?**

**Vo:Kagome ande logo vai se atrazar**

**Kag:atrazar pra ir pra Sengoku! Vovo o senhor esta querendo me despaxar pra Sengoku e isso!**

**Vo:Claro que não minha netinha ''**

**Kag:-.-' eu vou indo, Tchau vovo tchau Souta! **

**Vo:tchau Kagome**

**Sou:tchau maninha!**

**InuYasha e Kagome entram no poço e chegam na Sengoku Jidai**

**Inu:Ate que enfim chegamos**

**Shi:Kagomeee voce voltou!**

**Kag:-**

**Mir:Ei InuYasha vc passou um bocado de dias la não foi! Então oq aconteceu entre voce e a senhorita Kagome?**

**Inu:O.O do q esta falando Miroku?**

**Sango ouve oq Miroku diz e puxa ele pela orelha**

**Mir:ai ai ai aiiii Sango!**

**San:Seu monge pervertido,vc não tm mesmo jeito!**

**Kag:InuYasha, não sei se vc reparou mas a shikon não esta completa,qr dizer já derrotamos o Naraku e ainda falta o ultimo fragmento!**

**Inu:o-oq?**

**Kag:eh isso mesmo... mas o fragmento posso senti-lo aki perto!**

**Todos se olharam**

**Mir:Vamos logo!**

**San:eh**

**Todos vão correndo em direção a ondi Kagome pressentiu o fragmento da jóia,todos são repelidos por uma barreira menos Kagome e InuYasha**

**Inu:oq estaa acontecendo!**

**Kag:hm**

**Surge uma voz firme vinda de cima de uma arvore**

**InuYasha olha para a pessoa que esta em cima da arvore**

**Inu:Ki...Kikyou**

**Kagome sente-se presa um lacre q não a deixava se mexer e a enforcava e a fazia sentir muita dor no corpo todo**

**Kag:Inu-InuYasha**

**Inu:Kagome! Oq esta acontecendo? Oq e istu em voce!**

**Kag:InuYasha eu não sei.. mas esta me sofocando...**

**O lacre que prendia Kagome apertou mais ainda e ela não conseguia respirar e acabou desmaiando **

**Inu:KAGOME! Kikyou pq fez isso com ela!**


End file.
